wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Marooners
Notice: The Marooners are a group of criminals that belong to D.A.. They consist of SkyWings, SandWings, RainWings, SeaWings, and RuneWings. It is a unusable to roleplay with and/or make an OC in their ranks. They are for my Fanon Contest tribe RuneWings. History Originally, in the time before Darkstalker, RuneWings lived near the "tail of Pyrrhia" alongside the sea shore. They were allied with the RainWings and SeaWings in trade, and we're a prosperous tribe. This all started when the RuneWing princess Redblade eloped with a SeaWing prince. When both tribes sent search parties, both were to be recalled dead. The tribes blamed each other, and the first RuneWing Palace was destroyed in the process. Both the King and Queen of the RuneWings died in the war, and most of the kigdom was devastated. The sister of Redblade guided what was left of her tribe to where they live today. And made the laws inhibiting any Runes to mingle with outsiders to prevent what happened to her sister to ever happen again. But there is a darker twist to the story. In 4,901 AS, Princess Redblade of the RuneWings, and Prince Mollusk of the SeaWings eloped, due to the RuneWings still being settled near the "tail" of Pyrrhia. During this time, the Rune's were allied with the Rain and SeaWings, and traded often. All was well with the two tribes, but jealousy festered in Norn. Princess Spellbinder, Redblade's sister, always planned to seize the throne, but Redblade having the white marks of royalty made it impossible to, since if she killed Redblade directly she'd be banished for breaking of Norn's sacred traditions. So she schemed, and hired RuneWing assassins to murder Redblade and Mollusk. When the news spread, immediately the both tribes blamed eachother, and a war broke off. The War of Wet Talons, as it was called, and both Queen and King of the RuneWings fell. Fractured and divided, the Rune's turned to Spellbinder for help, which she relocated them to the "neck" of Pyrrhia, where the are to this day. But there was one detail Spellbinder was not aware of, Mollusk and Redblade had an egg, and it was saved from the War of Wet talons by fleeing Sea and RuneWings. These dragons mourned Mollusk and Redblade, and swore to avenge them. With a fire in their hearts, and an egg under their protection, those dragons founded Vince, the haven for hybrids and dragons wrongly accused by Redblade. These same dragons raised the young son of Redblade and Mollusk. His name was Maelstrom, for his SeaWing heritage. Maelstrom was trained in combat and weapons, also in wit. He grew to be a cunning dragon, and rose through the ranks of Vince, soon becoming the leader. No rule abiding RuneWings know this story, but the Marooners do, and long to share it with the commonfolk one day. One can only hope. Founders Maelstrom I (RuneWing - SeaWing hybrid, son of the princess of the RuneWings and the prince of the SeaWings : male) Eldrid (RuneWing, blacksmith: male) Arvid (RuneWing, former Brynhilde: female) Coventina (SeaWing -RuneWing hybrid, merchant: female) Dart (RainWing, healer: female) Ranks Skeppare: captain The Skeppare is the highest rank of the Marooners, they lead the teams into battle, train, and strategize. Thegn: second in command The Thegn is the Skeppare's right talon, they fill out the Skeppare's orders, and run things if the Skeppare is sick, missing, or elsewhere. They cannot take the place of a Skeppar if one is killed though. Drang: apprentice beneath the Skeppare The Drang are apprentices trained beneath the Skeppare. They are usually orphans, and are taken into the Marooner's ranks at a young age. Apprenticeship can last for up to three years usually, but it all depends on how long the Skeppare lasts. The Drang takes the Skeppare's position when the Skeppare retires or is killed in battle. If a Drang ever attempts to murder the Skeppare for his or her position, they will me immediately cats out from the Marooners forever. Himthiki: soldier The Himthiki are the ranks of the crew members, they consist of fighters, black smiths, and spies. They are the most populous of the ranks, and take on most of the battles. The Himthiki also gather food and hunt for the other Marooners. Lach: healer The Lach is the Marooner's healer, they are apprenticed like the Skeppare's Drang, but their apprenticeships are much more lengthy. The Lach familiarize themselves with many herbs, and minerals, and both write and read many scrolls. They spend most of their time gathering ingredients, reading, or practicing medicinal techniques. They are very sophisticated in their works, and are highly depended upon by their crew. Folc: cooks and artists The Folc's consist of the weaker, elder, or dragonets. Though they cannot participate in battles, they are not looked down upon. They prepare the food the Himthikis retrieve, and also apply the Marooner's crest to new members. Founding Founded in 5,000 AS, after The War of Wet Talons, the remaining RuneWings and SeaWings built Vince. Where the son of Prince Mollusk and Princess Redblade founded a group of clever, dangerous dragons known as The Marooners, since Maelstrom took most of his features from his SeaWing father. The Marooners are motley, ignoring every known rule of the Rune Kingdom, and being hunted and hated by the Brynhilde and royalty. They prize cunning, agility, and the ability to think on your talons. Most Marooners are thieves, criminals, or rogues. They host raids on Norn often, and their main priority is to kill the queen and install their true heir. The descendant of Redblade. The role of the Marooner's captain has been passed down from Maelstrom to Maelstrom II, the great, great, great, great, granddaughter of Maelstrom I. The Mark of the Marooners The Marooner's mark is a small tattoo found of the forearm. (left for lefttaloned, and right for rigthtaloned). It is in the shape of a crimson wave. It resembles Princess Redblade and Prince Mollusk's unity. This mark is always applied by a Folc artist. The Marooner's Code -Do not steal from the poor -If you have the chance, avenge Redblade and Mollusk (kill the queen) -Never surrender -Do not kill unless completely necessary -Die trying -Protect your teammates Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Groups